


Thoughtful

by btamamura



Series: TsukiRopp [1]
Category: Miracle Train: Ou-Edo-sen e Youkoso | Miracle Train: Welcome to the Oedo Line
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: While out on a date with Roppongi, Tsukishima loses his fishing rods and is left in a funk. Roppongi wants to cheer him up, but how?





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miracle Train ~Oedo-sen e Youkoso~ or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: It has been years since I last wrote anything for Miracle Train, especially for my fave pairing TsukiRopp! But, as part of my personal birthday countdown one-shot challenge, I decided to write a new one.
> 
> Warnings! Tsukishima and Roppongi are train stations in human forms, it's a little like Hetalia. They are romantically involved with each other so the slash warning is in effect. There is also potential for OOC moments.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy!

It was a rare sight indeed. Usually, one would just have to adamantly refuse to eat monjayaki for dark clouds to gather over Tsukishima Izayoi's head. But, what had caused him to feel down was not related to monja.

It was almost comical, he looked exactly like he'd be huddled into a corner if he wasn't in the train carriage.

Roppongi Fumi frowned slightly. He overheard Shiodome Iku and Ryogoku Itsumi discuss the surprising moodiness of the usual calm but cheerful station. He then heard Shiodome ask him about it. "Mm, I do know what happened. You see...yesterday, Tsukishima-san and I went fishing for gobies in his river." He was interrupted by Shiodome asking if that was a date they'd went on. "Mm. Anyway, we stopped somewhere for lunch, then we got a message saying we had to hurry back to the Miracle Train. We left our fishing rods there by accident. Tsukishima-san realised it, but by the time he got back, they were gone."

A quiet groan came from the troubled station.

Ryogoku asked if they had been stolen. "They had."

"They were good quality rods..." Tsukishima murmured.

Roppongi sighed as he sat beside him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Normally, he'd use  _donmai_ , but he could see Tsukishima was pretty down about the loss and knew it would be inappropriate. He instead started to think of what he could do to lift the other station's spirits. "I'm sorry, Tsukishima-san. I should've grabbed them when we were leaving."

"It's not your fault, Roppongi-san. They were mine so I should've taken better care of them. I'll be alright, just...need some time."

"I understand." And he did. When it came to perception to others' feelings, Roppongi and Tsukishima shone; that wasn't to say their companions couldn't read others' emotions either, but the pair being quiet and calm were able to focus clearer when it mattered most. Whether they did anything other than offer advice or not depended on if the troubled passenger they were helping was someone who boarded at their terminals. He gently squeezed his shoulder and rose to his feet as an idea struck. 

***

Roppongi had asked the conductor if there were any scheduled passengers within the next couple of hours. He heard a negative, that the passenger would board later in the day. Of course, if he had to leave the train, he had to be ready to return at a moment's notice. He asked if he would be alright to leave the train for a little while, and when asked, explained about Tsukishima's mood. "It's not easy to assist our passengers if we also feel troubled."

The conductor nodded and agreed, making Roppongi relieved.

***

It had taken about an hour of searching, but Roppongi had finally found what he was after. Satisfied with his purchase, he hurried to the nearest terminal to wait for the Miracle Train to come around. He checked his watch for the time and nodded, seeing the train would arrive in the next ten minutes. 

As he ran through the streets, he couldn't help but hope Tsukishima liked what he got for him.

***

Tsukishima heard as Roppongi was welcomed back and looked up. He had been so out of it, he hadn't even noticed he'd left. He rose to his feet and approached him. "Welcome back, Roppongi-san. Did you need to do something?"

Roppongi nodded. He was glad the magic connected to the Miracle Train, and what gave them their human forms, also worked for hammerspace. His surprise was concealed. "Tsukishima-san, may I speak with you in the next carriage?"

"Eh? Ahh, yes. Of course." He was curious as he and Roppongi made their way into the next carriage. 

***

Light snoring came from the overhead luggage racks, meaning Tokugawa was sleeping up there once again.

The pair of stations sat beside each other. Roppongi smiled. "Tsukishima-san, how are you feeling?"

"Mm. Still a bit down."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I...I hope these help you feel a little better." He brought out two long boxes from behind his back. "Here. These are for you."

Tsukishima accepted them with a quiet  _thank you_ , his tone lightly stunned. "But, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. After everything you did to cheer me up all those years ago when my confession to Akari-chan didn't work out, after our many years of friendship, after almost as many years of us being together...I wanted to do something to cheer you up when you were feeling down. Even though you said I shouldn't, I still feel responsible for you losing your treasured rods. So, I got you those."

Tsukishima opened the box, brown eyes widening at the sight of what they held. Though a different model, they were new fishing rods.

"I don't mean for them to be replacements. But, I know how much you enjoy fishing in your river. You can't do that without a fishing rod, right?"

"Thank you, Roppongi-san. This is such a thoughtful present."

"Do you like them?"

"I do. I really do." The dark clouds faded quickly as he beamed in delight. 

"I'm glad." Roppongi was also smiling. "I didn't like seeing you sad, I knew I had to cheer you up."

"And you have." He set the rods down, slid closer to Roppongi and pulled him into an embrace. 

"I love you, Tsukishima-san."

"I love you as well, Roppongi-san." He gave the redhead a soft kiss atop his head.

"They also come with cases that have straps so there aren't any more accidents."

"There's actually another reason why I felt down about losing them. I planned on giving one of them to you after I saw how much you enjoyed joining me in fishing. So, please...keep one with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Mm. Alright." He pulled back slightly, his bright blue eyes looking into Tsukishima's brown.

They leaned in at the same time, sharing a kiss that wasn't their first nor last.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: It's done. The commentary about Tsukishima getting depressed if his monja is outright refused comes from the Miracle Train stage show. (I found it on Nicovideo, and can I please say whether in the voice CDs, animation or live stage show, KENN is a perfect Roppongi!)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated, but no flames, please.


End file.
